


Moving In.

by iamalwaystired



Series: corpsekkuno bein adorable [2]
Category: Offline TV - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Best Friends, Fluff, Moving In Together, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, idk im tired, playing Among Us, twitch streams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27586676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamalwaystired/pseuds/iamalwaystired
Summary: It wasn't weird when Corpse had offered for Sykkuno to move in with him after OTV moves out of the current house, it was actually kind of a long time coming. They had only known each other for less than four months, though it felt like they had known each other forever, and they have been basically inseparable ever since.-🖤-another cute corpsekkuno fic. they basically move in together then an Among Us stream happens. its just them being adorable bffs
Relationships: Corpse Husband & Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), but like bromance
Series: corpsekkuno bein adorable [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016643
Comments: 13
Kudos: 547





	Moving In.

**Author's Note:**

> in no way am i trying to pry into their relationship, nor do i want to assume anything. this was just for fun.

It wasn't weird when Corpse had offered for Sykkuno to move in with him after OTV moves out of the current house, it was actually kind of a long time coming. They had only known each other for less than four months, though it felt like they had known each other forever, and they have been basically inseparable ever since. 

The conversation happened when they were sitting on Corpse’s sofa one afternoon talking about whatever when Sykkuno brought up the house situation. 

“I mean, I have to either find a new apartment or decide if I want to live with OTV at the new house,” Sykkuno states, he isn’t the most decisive person, and as much as he loves living with OTV, it was just a lot more people than he was used to living with. 

“Well, if you want,” Corpse fiddles with his rings as he speaks, thinking about each word as they are uttered, “this place has two bedrooms. I mean you are over here like 50% of the time anyway so it wouldn’t be that different,” he pauses for a second before adding, “Only if you want to though.” 

“Really?” Sykkuno looks so unbelievably happy as he asks, when Corpse matches his smile and nods Sykkuno launches himself across the couch and engulfs his friend in a hug, “I would love to.” 

“You are adorable,” Corpse says, hugging his friend. 

“Thanks,” Sykkuno pulls back from the hug smiling uncontrollably not caring to cover his face like he usually does. 

“You're welcome,” Corpse says softly, and lightly nudging Sykkuno with his elbow he adds, “roomie.” 

“Okay never say that again,” Sykkuno says firmly but still smiling. 

“Look at you, being all assertive,” Corpse says fondly, “a month ago you would have covered your adorable smile and awkwardly laughed.” 

“Well, you bring out the best in me,” Sykkuno gushes. 

“What do you say we go clean some old boxes out of your soon to be room?” Corpse asks standing up. 

“Sure, let’s do it,” Sykkuno follows Corpse down the hall to a room that has been closed every time he had been over, behind the door was a room with a few empty Ikea boxes, a table, and a couch, along with various random things. 

“This used to be where I recorded, but then I moved my desk into my room. So, this room just sits empty,” Corpse explains walking into the room. 

“Well, um, thanks again,” Sykkuno says picking up a yellow stuffed animal off the table, “Really?” that got Corpse’s attention, “I didn’t take you as the type to have a Pikachu stuffy.” 

“Oh, that’s where that went,” Corpse takes it, no explanation, from Sykkuno and just holds it as they pick up other miscellaneous shit, a remote that Corpse had lost, a pair of headphones, and a snow globe. 

“Where should I put these?” Sykkuno gestures to the stack of flattened cardboard boxes. 

“Oh, we can take them down to the recycling bins soon,” Corpse responds, “this is really happening isn’t it?” 

“Yeah, I guess it is,” Sykkuno smiles softly, “When was the last time you lived with someone? If you don’t mind me asking.” 

“When I moved out of my parent’s house,” Corpse answers, sitting on the couch, “everyone in my life keeps telling me I shouldn’t be living alone because of my health, but I have always preferred to be a lone wolf.” 

“What made you change your mind?” Sykkuno asks, sitting down beside Corpse. 

“I guess you changed it,” Corpse says, and when he is met with a confused expression, he continues, “I genuinely like spending time with you, and I don’t usually let people in, but you are different for some reason.” 

-🖤- 

“Oh, I figured out what I'm doing when the lease is up,” Sykkuno says offhandedly one evening after a long stream, standing in the kichen, that got Lily, Michael, and Toast’s attention. 

“Oh, really?” Lily asks, prompting Sykkuno to continue. 

“Oh, so,” Sykkuno covers his face with his hand as he thinks back to a few nights ago, “Corpse has an extra room in his apartment, and he offered it to me.” 

“Well, as long as you still stay in touch and still play games with us, I'm happy for you,” Lily says with a kind smile. 

“Of course, I will,” Sykkuno assures. 

“I’m happy for you,” Toast says, “So, do we get to meet your boyfriend before you move in with him?” Toast teases. 

Sykkuno laughs awkwardly covering his face, “Maybe, I don’t know if he’s comfortable with it, but I can ask him. And he isn’t my boyfriend.” 

“Mmhm, sure,” Toast teases, and all 4 of them laugh slightly as they move onto talking about that day’s streams and games. 

-🖤- 

Sykkuno and Corpse stand outside of the OTV house making sure Sykkuno had everything before leaving one last time. 

“That's everything,” Sykkuno says closing the trunk of his car, “Do you wanna go actually meet the others?” he asks sheepishly “You don’t have to.” 

“Yeah, sure,” Corpse says, giving Sykkuno a smile big enough to see through his mask. 

“You sure?” Sykkuno checks, Corpse just nods, “Then, let’s go.” 

Sykkuno holds out his hand for Corpse to take and leads him back to the house, through the door and into the living room where everyone was waiting to say goodbye to Sykkuno. 

“Hey guys,” Sykkuno says, standing in front of his friends, he gives a reassuring squeeze to Corpse’s hand. 

“Hi,” Corpse’s deep voice rings from behind the mask. 

Yvonne puts down her phone and waves to them, Scarra and Toast stop their conversation and wave. 

“Oh hello,” says Lily followed by Michael saying, “Hi.” 

“Hey guys, nice to finally meet you Corpse,” Toast says enthusiastically. 

“Yeah, nice to meet you guys too,” Corpse says, still gripping onto Sykkuno’s hand. 

“Are you all packed Sykkuno?” Scarra asks shifting the attention away from a clearly uncomfortable Corpse. 

“Yeah, we finished packing everything, and I just came to say goodbye.” 

Lily stands up and moves over to give Sykkuno a hug goodbye followed by the other 4 sitting in the room, and Sykkuno lets go of Corpse’s hand for a bit to say goodbye to his friends. When he was done, he takes Corpse’s hand again and giving it another reassuring squeeze. 

“Hope to see you soon,” Yvonne says sitting back down with the others. 

“We will, probably online but still,” Corpse speaks up for the first time in a while. 

“Bye guys,” Sykkuno says as he and Corpse walk back towards the door. 

“That is the most people I have been around in like a year,” Corpse says as they get out of the house. 

“Oh, yeah I kinda thought that might be the case,” Sykkuno says awkwardly laughing bringing his free hand to cover his face. 

“Well, it’s time to get going,” Corpse let’s go of Sykkuno’s hand and pulls the car keys out of his pocket, “I’m driving.” 

Sykkuno giggles and moves over to the passenger side and gets in. After buckling his seatbelt, he opens his phone to turn on music, weirdly when he puts his playlist on shuffle agoraphobic starts playing. 

“Bruh, seriously?” Corpse starts driving. 

“Hey, it’s not my fault,” Sykkuno defends, “but I do like this song.” 

“Well thanks,” Corpse gives Sykkuno a soft smile before turning back to the road. 

-🖤- 

It was 5 hours later, and Corpse and Sykkuno had finished setting up Sykkuno’s room. His bed in the corner of the room his desk and streaming set up on another wall, though his clothes were still in boxes. 

“Do you want to get some dinner, and maybe watch a movie?” Corpse asks pulling out his phone already anticipating ordering food. 

“Sounds good, maybe tomorrow we can stream because it’s been a few days since you streamed anything,” Sykkuno says walking out of his new room followed by Corpse to the living room. 

“What do you want?” Corpse asks. 

“Um, I don’t really care, maybe pizza or something,” 

-🖤- 

Both Sykkuno and Corpse had started their streams the next day, and Sykkuno was talking to his chat as he tries to set up some things for the stream. 

“Sorry if this is taking longer than normal, I just moved so my set up is kind of messed up,” Sykkuno says looking back to the chat, “Oh, yeah, I no longer live with OTV. As you probably already know OTV is moving in a few weeks and I moved out of the house yesterday.” 

“I really liked living with them, it’s just I decided to not move to the next house with them,” Sykkuno fixes his hair, “actually I think most of them are playing today.” 

He reads more comments, and as usual a lot of them are asking if Corpse is playing, Sykkuno smiles and answers, “Um, Corpse is playing today, and I think he just started streaming.” 

Sykkuno opens up discord and joins the call and most people are already there. Yvonne, Toast, Lily, Poki, Rae, Corpse, Leslie, and Jack were already in the call. 

“I’ll be right back I have to finish setting up my stream,” Corpse says muting his mic, and Sykkuno hears his chair rolling back through the wall. 

“Oh, hey Sykkuno,” Poki says, “Bubbles and the code is in general.” 

“Oh, thanks,” Sykkuno moves the bubbles onto the screen and moves Among Us into frame and opens the lobby. 

“Do we have one more?” Rae asks. 

“I can probably get Edison,” Leslie says in the background. 

Sykkuno hears a small knock on the door and looks over to see Corpse standing there with a plate with cookies that he had made earlier. Corpse gestures to the mic and Sykkuno mutes his mic from his stream and Corpse walks to the edge of Sykkuno’s desk where he knows he will be out of frame and puts down the plate. 

“Oh hey,” Sykkuno looks up at Corpse and smiles fondly. 

“I made you some cookies, and I just wanted to see you before the stream,” Corpse says, kind of blushing. 

“Oh, thank you,” Sykkuno glances at his screen and sees the chat freaking out about who he is talking to, and electing to ignore it he looks back to Corpse. 

“I’ll see you when you are done,” Corpse walks towards the door before turning around, “Do you know where I put my phone?” 

“Oh, I saw it in the kitchen,” Sykkuno then turns his mic back on and calls out the subs he missed while talking to Corpse. 

“I’m back,” Corpse’s voice calls out through discord, “do we have a full lobby?” 

“Oh yeah, we can start now,” Lily says. 

The starting animation plays and Sykkuno gets Crewmate, “Oh we are Crewmate this round, thank god because I am not ready to be an Impostor.” 

Sykkuno walks down to the admin room and does his card swipe then moves back, “Oh, Corpse is here,” Corpse then moves away from the card swipe, “Yay, he did his card swipe. Let’s stick with Corpse.” 

They walk all over the map and run into many people while doing tasks. They were doing download in navigation when Jack reports Rae’s body. 

“Okay it was in the back of electrical,” Jack says as the meeting screen comes up, “and apparently Leslie is also dead.” 

“Well, I can clear Corpse 100%, we were together the whole round,” Sykkuno says as Jack finishes. 

“And I can clear Sykkuno,” Corpse’s deep voice rings through the call. 

“Where was everyone else?” Jack asks. 

Poki, Edison and Toast were together in admin apparently, Lily was in O2 and Yvonne was alone in comms. And there was no hard sus being thrown on anyone, so everyone skipped. 

The round continues a meeting gets called because Lily says she sees Edison vent on cams, though somehow Toast and Edison are able to flip it on Lily and gets her voted out. Toast and Edison won with a double kill of Sykkuno and Corpse. 

“Well, we lost but at least we died together Sykkuno,” Corpse says amidst the chaos of the end of the game, the only person who heard it was Sykkuno. 

“I guess we did Corpse,” Sykkuno says with the biggest smile on his face. 

Back in the loading screen everyone was still talking about the past round. 

“Dude I almost reported that before you killed me,” Corpse told Toast, “I saw Edison murder Sykkuno and I got so mad, but then you killed me, and the game was over.” 

“Good job Toast,” Edison says. 

And with that the round starts and Sykkuno gets a text from Corpse, ‘how would you feel about being 3rd imposter’ ‘if you say no you are getting killed first ;)' ‘the other imposter is lily.’ 

He texts back, ‘sure why not’ and then talks to his chat, “Okay, so Corpse is the imposter and I'm supposed to be 3rd imposter.” 

The round goes on and Sykkuno stands up for Corpse in meetings, makes himself look super sus, but because it is Sykkuno no one believes him. 

“Corpse was acting super sus,” Toast had said, “I think it’s him.” 

“No, I was with Corpse and I watched him scan, he is 100% clear,” Sykkuno pleads. 

“Wait, what if it’s Sykkuno and Corpse?” Rae suggests. 

“It isn’t,” Sykkuno, “I mean it could be, but it isn’t. I don’t think.” 

“Sykkuno, can you go one game without doing that?” Leslie asks. 

“Doing what?” Sykkuno laughs. 

“Oh, you know what,” Rae says. 

“Guys, it’s not me, I still have my scan, you can watch it,” it wasn’t a lie, because he is a crewmate. 

No one was voted out and Poki goes to verify that he is actually doing the scan, which he does. Poki then calls a meeting to find another double kill to have happened, which leaves Leslie, Edison, and Yvonne dead. 

“Wait, okay, so not only is Sykkuno clear, which means that Corpse is also clear, but a double kill just happened,” Poki says. 

“Wait so that means that it has to be 2 of Toast, Rae, Jack and Lily, Right?” Corpse says. 

“Yeah, I guess it does,” Jack says, “Well, I know it isn’t me so...” 

“I believe him,” Sykkuno says. 

“Me too,” Corpse agrees. 

“Thanks guys,” Jack says, and you can hear the smile in his voice. 

“Does anyone have any hard susses?” Toast asks. 

“I mean I’m most sus of Toast because he weirdly called me out last round, but I don’t know,” Corpse says. 

“Well, I guess we can just skip and wait for someone to die,” Rae says, and everyone agrees. 

“Clear gang stick together,” Corpse says, “Poki, me and Sykkuno.” 

“Okay, sure,” Poki says, as they respawn in cafeteria. 

“Okay, I have a feeling Corpse is going to kill Poki and then call lights and say we lost her,” Sykkuno tells his chat as Corpse, Poki, and him walk over to weapons together, and just as Sykkuno suspected, Corpse calls lights and kills Poki on the way. 

It's like 10 seconds before Poki’s body gets reported, it was Jack who speaks up, “Okay, so Poki’s body is in weapons and I would be sussing Sykkuno or Corpse if they weren’t already clear.” 

“Well at least that clearing strat worked,” Sykkuno tells his chat, then he unmutes and says to the lobby, “Okay, so now we are on six so we should probably vote.” 

“Um, my biggest susses are Lily and Toast, because they have been uncharacteristically quiet this whole game,” Rae points out. 

“Wait, who was the last to lights?” Corpse asks, “Because Sykkuno and I lost Poki when lights were called, so I'm guessing whoever was after us killed her.” 

“Well, I think Lily was last to lights, because I saw her come in after you when I turned on the lights,” Rae says, “But I never saw Jack in electrical either.” 

“I never went to lights, I was doing my download in comms,” Jack says. 

“So that leaves Lily,” Toast says, “I mean we could vote her off then you can vote me next round if you want to eliminate Rae’s susses.” 

“I’m down,” Rae says and the ‘I Voted’ showed up on her head. 

“Okay, good luck,” Lily says, and everyone votes. 

Lily gets thrown out the air lock and they respawn, when the emergency meeting gets called, they all vote out Toast, and decide to have Sykkuno stay behind and Rae, Jack, and Corpse would go off and do a 50/50, little did they know Sykkuno already knows who it is. 

Rae’s body is reported, and Corpse immediately speaks up, “Holy fuck, Jack, you killed the wrong person. I was cleared by med scan.” 

“Okay, I don’t know why or how Sykkuno cleared you when you literally just murdered Rae in front of me. But good on you,” Jack says, “I am confident that I’m getting voted out right now, so I'll vote myself.” 

“Good enough for me,” Sykkuno says and votes off Jack. 

The Defeat screen appears for Sykkuno, but he also shares in the win, “Great 3rd imposter round for me.” 

“Good job Sykkuno,” Corpse praises. 

“Wait, did Sykkuno know?” Toast asks. 

“Oh, yeah, I told him,” Corpse says, “He was the best 3rd imposter, he really came in clutch with that med scan.” 

“Honestly good job Corpse,” Lily says, “I didn’t know you had told him, so I thought he was getting marinated.” 

“When Corpse killed me I was so confused,” Poki says, “because I had cleared Sykkuno and he was standing right there but didn’t report my body.” 

“Well good game guys,” Rae says, “But can you never do that again? you two would be unstoppable.” 

Everyone in the lobby agreed and Corpse and Sykkuno just laughed. 

They may or may not have done the same strategy like 2 hours later, on Polus, but that’s a different story. 

-🖤- 

After like 4 hours Corpse decides he is too tired to keep streaming and he calls LG which he gets killed second and uses that time to sign off his stream and leave the game and the discord call. He then pulls up a chair next to Sykkuno’s desk and plans to watch as the games continue to play. 

Sykkuno is reading off subs when Corpse walks in and he doesn’t mute his mic when he says hello, then gives Corpse one side of his headphones so he could hear. 

“Sy, your mic is still on,” Corpse saw the chat blowing up asking who was there and even more so as he spoke. 

“Well, yea,” Sykkuno answers and doesn’t notice a meeting has been called until Rae says his name. 

“Sykkuno, where were you?” 

“Oh, I was in the lab doing the telescope thing,” He says. 

“Ok, also,” Rae continues, “Corpse left the call and the game, I'm guessing he’s with you because he wouldn’t leave without saying goodbye.” 

“Yeah, he’s here,” Sykkuno then moves his mic so Corpse can talk. 

“Hey, guys,” Corpse says and waves his hand in frame, “I can’t talk because I'm dead.” 

Sykkuno then moves the mic back and participates in the discussion, which meant voting Toast off. Then they respawn and Sykkuno mutes his mic. 

“I’m guessing you don’t want me to spoil who it is for you?” Corpse asks off camera. 

“No, that would be cheating,” Sykkuno says with a wide smile. 

“Fine, your loss,” Corpse takes the last cookie from the plate he had brought earlier. 

Sykkuno reads out more subs and continues running around doing tasks until he sees Leslie pop out of a vent and kills him. 

“I could have warned you,” Corpse teases. 

“Well, yeah,” Sykkuno says opening the chat again. 

“Let me guess the chat is blowing up with people asking about me being here,” Corpse says sitting back in his chair. 

CORPSEEEE 

HE LIVES WITH CORPSE!!!!! 

i love this 

SOMEONE CLIP THIS 

can't wait to see this all over twitter and youtube in like 20 mins 

wOOOOOO 

“Yup,” Sykkuno says, “But it isn’t weird that you are here because this is your apartment.” 

“They didn’t know that,” Corpse says. 

“Well, now they do,” Sykkuno says continuing doing his tasks as a ghost. 

“Hey Sy,” Corpse gets the man's attention, “Do you want to actually make dinner instead of ordering in?” 

“Sure, I’ll call LG next game,” Sykkuno reads off another few subs, and Corpse realizes just how different Sykkuno’s voice is when talking to him vs. the chat, “Did you have anything in mind?” 

“I was thinking like pasta, or something,” Corpse suggests. 

“Sounds good,” and with that Sykkuno continues the game and they won by tasks, he then calls last game and they got fills for the others and for after Sykkuno leaves, and he gets impostor, and with the guidance of Corpse in his ear he wins a 1v7 after his partner immediately got caught killing. 

When the victory screen appears Sykkuno says, “Good game guys,” and he leaves the game, “Well, I gotta go, it was nice playing with you.” 

“Bye,” Corpse says and everyone in the call say goodbye to the pair and Sykkuno leaves the call. 

“I had a few good impostor rounds today,” Sykkuno says exiting out of Among Us. 

“Don’t forget about those 3rd impostor rounds,” Corpse says off-camera, 

“Oh, yeah of course,” Sykkuno looks off-screen, “Those are definitely getting their own video for next week.” 

“Good,” Corpse says with a smile. 

“Bye guys, see you soon,” Sykkuno waves to the camera, “Wanna say goodbye to them Corpse?” 

“Bye,” Corpse waves his hand in frame. 

And with that Sykkuno ends the stream, and they go make spaghetti and meatballs, watch some Netflix and don’t care to check twitter, but little did they know #corpseliveswithsykkuno and #corpsekkuno were both trending on twitter. And the next day there were many compilations and clips from both of their streams. 

🖤the end is just the beginning🖤


End file.
